ADIOS
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Capitulo unico! Heero se dirige a lo que sin duda sera su ultima batalla, pero antes, desea hablar con Relena... ¿Como reaccionara ella?


_**ADIÓS**_

Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi por última vez... Había sido después de que estuvo ausente por medio año tras el enfrentamiento con Mariemeia, quien estaba siendo controlada por el cruel Dekim, que deseaba poner en marcha la verdadera Operación Meteoro... En aquella ocasión, me dirigía hacia el elevador cuando lo vi recargado en las puertas... No podía creerlo, ¿En realidad podía ser él, ¿En realidad podría ser que hubiera vuelto después de tanto tiempo? En aquel momento, levanto la mirada y pude verlo mejor... Su fría y solitaria mirada había cambiado, y aun que seguía siendo penetrante y misteriosa, mostraba algo mas de alegría; Había crecido mas, aun que su complexión seguía siendo delgada y robusta. Aquellos ojos azules, y su cabello café... Sin duda alguna era él.

- ¡¡¡Heero! – grite mientras soltaba todos los papeles que traía cargando, y corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Sentí como sus firmes y fuertes brazos me rodearon con ternura, y desee que el tiempo se detuviera, pues no quería alejarme nunca mas de su lado...

Cuando me separe de él, lo contemple con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡¿En donde estabas, ¡¿Te estuve buscando pero...! – quería saber todo lo que le había pasado, sin embargo, el puso su dedo sobre mis labios y con un gesto lleno de ternura, me pidió que guardara silencio... y así lo hice. Me contempló por algunos segundos, y por primera vez, pude ver en su mirada, un fugas rastro de tristeza, dolor y amor; Después... Me beso: Al principio me sentí confundida por el extraño comportamiento de Heero, pero pronto, respondí a aquel beso lleno de ternura y desesperación, y entonces, mi deseó de que el tiempo se detuviese, se hizo mas grande... No deseaba separarme de él jamás...

Después de un rato, Heero me separo de sus labios y me contemplo nuevamente... Era como si deseara guardar para siempre mi imagen en su mente... Enseguida, me abrazo contra su pecho, rodeándome con sus recios y tiernos brazos, y entonces supe la verdad, supe por que actuaba de esa manera, aun que no deseaba aceptarlo.

Lo abrace fuertemente con desesperación... No lo dejaría marcharse de nuevo, ¡No lo permitiría!

- Adiós – me dijo al oído con voz suave pero impregnada de tristeza y dolor.

- ¡No, por favor no! – le suplique aferrándome aun mas a él, y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

- Gracias por confiar en mí – su voz aun tenía el mismo tono triste.

- ¡¿Por qué debes irte, ¡¿Otra vez arriesgaras tu vida! – le pegunte desesperada, mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos llorosos, pero sin separarme de él.

- Por desgracia, esto es todo lo que se hacer... – fue su respuesta, aun que fue una respuesta vacía y sin sentido para los dos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Heero! – le espete y volví a abrazarlo.

Él me separo con delicadeza y seco mis lágrimas con su mano mientras me contemplaba con profunda tristeza.

- Perdóname... Si puedo, te prometo que volveré... – de pronto, las puertas del elevador se abrieron tras él y aparecieron Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Duo, a los cuales los rodeaba una atmósfera de gran tensión.

- Es hora de irnos – le dijo Wufei con seriedad.

- Debemos estar en el puerto espacial en media hora – le informo Trowa con su acostumbrado tono sereno.

- Lo se – respondió Heero con seriedad y subió al elevador, mientras yo, solo contemplaba expectante, pues por alguna razón, no podía moverme o decir algo para evitar que se marchara de nuevo...

Las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse, al tiempo que por mis mejillas resbalaban amargas lagrimas llenas de un indescriptible dolor, pues sabia que si dejaba que se marchara, jamás volvería a verlo...

- Te lo prometo... – me dijo al tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraron; Permanecí de pie algunos segundos, pero el peso de la tristeza y la desesperación que sentía eran tan fuertes, que me deje caer al suelo de rodillas, derrotada por la amarga realidad...

Una gran batalla se desato entre la milicia de las colonias y la tierra en el espacio, y ahí, se perdieron miles de vidas inocentes... Ha pasado un año, y aun que todavía no e sabido nada de él, sigo aferrada a aquélla promesa que me hizo, pues se que no importa cuanto tarde, regresara para quedarse a mi lado para siempre...


End file.
